Midnight Tremor
The light was fading, creating new shadows and dark patches. Eyes glimmered from tree hollows. The wind wailed between distorted trunks, carrying the sickly stink of wood rot. The celestial shinobi sat, ignoring the sounds of the many animals and only listening the the wind pulling and pushing to bushes. After hours of enjoying the peace, there was a sudden disturbance. The man thought to himself, "Damn, of all nights, when do I get to ever enjoy the finer things in life". This disturbance grew closer and closer. Densetsu Uchiha appeared on one of the trees directly opposite the man. His eyes carefully surveyed the man, then the forest around him. No sign of shadow clones or any other chakra signatures, just this guy. What's the hero of the Hidden Leaf doing out here at an hour like this..? Densetsu asked himself. But there was something cumbersome about this guy. For starters, he carried no ninja tools except some weird looking device and he had a blank look in his eyes. Why this guy had been so eager to fight him, Densetsu did not know, but if he was to be a threat to the Leaf, Densetsu would have to apprehend him. "Stranger, who are you, why do you suddenly wanna take me on?" Densetsu called out from the tree. Taiyō sighed, and wondered if the man was even worth fighting. As he waited to see if the man had anything else to say, he also conducted his own little survey. He saw the man was carrying a katana and several scrolls, he also noticed the Uchiha blood inside of him. After looking at his face he soon realized that he definitely look like the man who once trained, Kabuto Yakushi. "You're a strange looking Uchiha aren't you, glasses are not common for a shinobi with enhanced vision. And How'd you come to the conclusion that I wanted to fight you. If anything you came here to fight me.'"''' Densetsu shook his head and crouched on the branch. A silent opponent, that bode both fortune and mishap at once. The noisy ones were denser, less willing to think. The silent ones were calculative and possibly even dangerous. Densetsu pulled out two specialised kunai from his belt, twirling them in the index fingers of both hands, preparing for whatever the guy might try to throw. Densetsu could sense his chakra, and it was potent as well as large in reserve. ''Let's get this show on the road, then., the Uchiha thought to himself. He kept his spectacles on, choosing not to get started with his Sharingan yet. Meanwhile, he ran through every possible scenario the guy would try to pull. Taiyō noticed him readying his attack, and decided to remain calm. Taiyō thought that he was by no means in over his head and mentally prepared to counterattack. He knew not to underestimate the power of an Uchiha, no matter what they may look like at first glance. Taiyō could tell that the man was gathering chakra, but had decided to not use his Sharingan. Taiyō could not determine whether he was trying to see what Taiyō was capable of, or was just a fool who had underestimated Taiyō. Taiyō wanted to make sure his opponent wasn't going to do anything ridiculous. "I would make sure I've thought over my approach before I attack an opponent." Densetsu could tell in the look in the man's eyes, that he was studying him. Watching his movements, possibly gauging his chakra signature as well. An observant sensor type, high chakra levels, attentive to his surroundings., this was the mental image Densetsu had formed in his mind towards this guy. Densetsu decided to test the lad's mettle. He holstered one of the kunai but flung the other one high in the air, letting it soar over the tree tops. Densetsu had already appeared on the ground, approaching his opponent at a 45 degree angle. Three kunai flew from Densetsu towards the seated man. This attack altogether had been put into motion in less than 2.7 seconds. Not my best timing, but it'll do, Densetsu thought as the three kunai whizzed towards the guy, rapidly. Taiyō noticed that the kunai were not just thrown randomly but with the utmost precision, meaning he will not be able dodge the kunai by just tilting his head or moving bit. Though still not interested in the battle, he chose not to stand. As the Kunai were a good foot away from him, they suddenly stopped and were sent back. Taiyō sighed then grinned, "Kunai are gonna catch my attention, try again". Densetsu smiled as the specialised kunai he had flung in the air earlier came whizzing back down atop Taiyō. "Repulsion capabilities. I'll only have to assume he's got attraction abilities as well. Judging by how the kunai I flung in the air was unaffected, it proves that his repulsion ability works in a fixed direction, and not from all directions. Well, at least not with a small amount of chakra being used. Either how, no matter," Densetsu thought to himself as he vanished, only to reappear above Taiyō. His hands moved like lightning forming seals before a massive fireball materialised on top of Taiyō. At that moment, Densetsu pulled a wire that was attached to his little finger. The three kunai he has thrown earlier suddenly whizzed at Taiyō again, attached to Densetsu's fingers via wire strings. Densetsu smiled craftily, "Let's dance then," Taiyō impressed that the Uchiha possessed the Fourth Hokage's signature ability, stood up to counter this attack. He chose not to dodge but to deflect the technique using one of his Hyūga jutsu. Not leaving his spot, Taiyō began to spin at a very rapid speed while emitting chakra from every tenketsu. The chakra eventually formed a dome, protecting him from the kunai and the Fire technique. As the dome began to fade, Taiyō sat back down and smiled. "We're getting better, couple more techniques like that and might actually make leave my spot." ''He starred at the moon as he waited for the four-eyed shinobi to descend. ''"Eight Trigrams Rotation eh? I see," thought Densetsu as he flung the kunai to another tree, landing on a branch. He had already taken advantage of the distraction posed by his attacks and the rotation. "Well, here's an opening though," he thought as his hands formed the snake hand seal. Tough earthen tendrils shot up from the soil, quickly enveloping themselves around the seated shinobi, tightly holding him in position while Densetsu twirled the kunai, preparing to strike. In a game of chess, this would be equivalent to a knight moving in to check the opposition's king. "Strong Grip, but I don't think this guy understand how much strength I possess".''Taiyō thought As the kunai came closer the Earth that was restricting Taiyō began to crumble. Through brute strength the taijutsu specialist broke his confinement. Taiyō quickly leaned back as the kunai was about a foot a way from his face. "''Come on, the only way for both of us to take this battle seriously is if you activate your clan's Kekkei Genkai. But if you don't wanna take this seriously then please just leave and let me enjoy the rest of my night." "He's strong, I'll give him that," Densetsu thought as he gauged his opponent's ability. "Although he hasn't given me any concern so far, nowhere near enough to activate it. Let's see if he's smart, then." Densetsu thought to himself. Holstering his specialised kunai, Densetsu pulled out a normal kunai. Wrapping two two devices to it, he flung it towards the man at high speed, forming the Ram hand sign as he leaped to the forest floor. It was time to see if the man ahead was worth fighting, potent chakra or not. "Misdirection is the ninja way, but you'll find a way out of this predicament if you're smart." Densetsu thought as the bombs detonated, sending brilliant flashes of light everywhere, effectively blinding both parties. With his opponent blinded the attack came. Densetsu emerged behind the man, a kunai in hand, ready to bust the blinded guy from behind. All was going exactly to plan. "Honestly can't this guy tell I'm a close range shinobi, why does he continue to come close to me." ''Taiyō thought as his bones began to shed through his skin and protecting himself as if he we're a porcupine. "''There is no way of his knowing that I have just protected myself. Its either he uses it or he will take the hit." He thought as the Uchiha continued in his initial path. Unfazed, Densetsu smiled. "Trick successful," he thought to himself as he continued linearly towards the man, who has grown his bones out like spikes. One of "Densetsu's" hands smacked into the back of Taiyo's head, like a mocking slap, while the spikes impaled him. The Shadow Clone poofed away instantly, and immediately Densetsu shot out of the soil a few metres to the side of the man. The whole move had been simple, Densetsu had flung the flash bombs to create an illusion that he would be moving for a direct blind-spot attack, but in the moments of extreme flashes of light, he had formed a shadow clone, and used the Hiding Like a Mole technique to burrow himself safely in the soil while his clone attacked and gained knowledge of Taiyō's skill. To add a finishing touch, Densetsu used the Chakra Suppression Technique to cut off his chakra signature completely, making his hiding a full secret, just in case. "Shikotsumyaku, eh? Thought that technique died with the Kaguya clan!" He shouted as his hands rapidly moved. "Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet!" Densetsu shouted as a massive amount of flames spewed from his mouth towards Taiyō. The intense flames hit the man head on, incinerating nearby trees with insane heat and painting the calm surroundings with a bright, orange glow. Densetsu concentrated, allowing the flames to split from the main stream of fire and lash at Taiyō from all sides. Feeling the heat surround him, Taiyō wondered if this battle was ever gonna get serious. Even though he could've dodged the B-rank technique with great ease, he refused leave his spot. As the flames almost engulfed his body, he countered with a sound wave strong enough to change the direction of the flames. Some of the flames returned to the original emitter. As the redirected flames approached the leaf shinobi, Taiyō would have his second attack prepared. Taiyō raised both of his hands towards the Uchiha, he began to shoot his phalanges a rapid rate. With his great healing properties, he is able to continuously shoot the shinobi. As both, the fire and his bullets were on the verge of hitting the shinobi, Taiyō surveyed the area. "Well damn," Densetsu muttered. The fire never reached him, Densetsu's speed made sure. Using the Body Flicker continuously, Densetsu leaped forward, but his eyes widened in shock as the bony projectiles whizzed at him. "Time to get serious, then!", he thought as his eyes turned red, three tomoe in each pupil spinning violently as Densetsu combined speed and evasion. The linear path of each bullet was visible to his eyes almost in slow motion. Densetsu leaped and dashed, accelerating when necessary. Occasionally his blade came out, deflecting the bones. In seconds Densetsu formed hand signs while evading those projectiles, focusing on Taiyō. A massive wall erupted from underneath Densetsu, raising the Uchiha around thirty five feet in the air. Standing on this created platform, the bullets of bone were useless as they simply smacked against the tough wall, bouncing off harmlessly. From his high platform, Densetsu formed the bird hand sign. "Let's do this! Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation!" Densetsu shouted as a massive amount of flame spewed forth from his mouth, towards the lone shinobi below. The flames roared as they incinerated the forest below, setting everything on fire with its' wide radius. As he spewed the flames forth, Densetsu grinned as his Sharingan glowed in the night sky. "The eyes of the Uchiha, its been awhile since I've seen 'em. I guess its finally time to get serious." Taiyō finally stood up, realizing that a massive flame was heading towards him. "Jeez he gotta stop using the fire techniques, he's gonna burn thee whole forest." Taiyō thought as he did several handseals to unleash a powerful water technique, that protected him and stopped the forest fire. As the two techniques collided mist began to appear but it was not fading into the wind like it usually does. The mist became heavier and heavier until the to two shinobi could no longer see each or anything else. "Even though the Sharingan is powerful like everything in this world it has its flaw and I just am luck enough to know them" Taiyō yelled and prepared for his next combo. "Mist, eh? The Sharingan is a tool, I am its' user. The flaws of the Sharingan are not flaws which I inherit!" Densetsu roared from his high perch towards the seeping mist slightly below him. He channeled more chakra into his earthen wall, and it rose even higher above the mist. A common tactic, hiding oneself to launch a surprise attack while shrouded, or to charge up something lethal from undercover. "Do not play me for a fool!" Densetsu yelled as his hands moved and formed signs. Boar, hare. Densetsu pointed his arm towards the mist, and a massive electric charge gathered on his hand. The lightning sprang forward in the shape of a cheetah into the mist below. Immediately the mist lit up into a vibrant blue as the electricity was channeled within the moisture generated by the mist. The minuscule water droplets in the mist acted as a huge conductor of electricity, and everything touching the mist would be electrocuted. Densetsu folded his arms, grinning and waited. Even Though his earthen wall was touching the electrified mist, it would not be harmed as electricity was not flowing through the earth technique. Not expecting the Leaf Shinobi to counter so soon, Taiyō had to play his incomplete hand. First Shenron need protect himself from the lighting polluting his mist. He decided to also use the Earth protecting, going into the ground as is if he were a mole, though he was able to escape any serious damage, Taiyō was hit by current of lightning forcing his hand to twitch. As the mist began to clear, the the currents stopped flowing, loud hisses ''began to be heard. Suddenly an ocean of snakes were where the floor used to be. The snakes all headed towards the wall of Earth where the Uchiha was standing. As the got closer and closer the snakes began to emit a Purple gas. All ten thousand snakes polluted the air with the poisonous gas, covering most of the forest. Trees began to rot, the grass lost its color, one breathe of this poisonous gas would end a shinobi's life in a matter of seconds. As the gas came closer the Uchiha the Earth Wall began to crumble, as the snakes gnawing on the rocks. Taiyō on the tallest tree of the decaying forest, was immune to the poison. He waited for the Uchiha to make his move as he fell into the gas of hell. The wall immediately crumbled and the snakes were a cause for alarm for Densetsu, and so was the purple mist. "''Shizune used something like this several times, always poisonous. I'd better not take risks here.", Densetsu thought as he plummeted downwards, not breathing even once. But the solution to this problem was simple, kill the snakes, the fog is eliminated. "Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation!", and a massive amount of flames again spewed from Densetsu's mouth, blanketing a large area of the forest floor in intense flames and heat. Instantly many of the snakes were destroyed, and the heat of the flames caused the less dense poison mist to gradually rise above into the atmosphere as denser air formed to push it upwards, towards the tall tree the guy was perched on. Before reaching the hellish ground littered with dead, charred snakes, Densetsu formed the clone seal. Around eight copies of Densetsu stood around him. Densetsu folded his arms and took a deep intake of breath as the surroundings had turned fresh again, and looked at Taiyō. "That all you got?" Densetsu teasingly asked, as the clones laughed.